


Trouble Sleeping

by akamine_chan



Series: Howl [5]
Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Caretaking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days, Joe's wolf is uncomfortably close, prowling under skin, sliding through bone.  He watches Billy with feral eyes, so hungry, and Billy isn't sure if Joe wants to fuck him or eat him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



> Ambushed by surprise!HCL story, wtf. Unbeta'd and written for lexigent's [Five Minute Warning](http://lexigent.dreamwidth.org/940983.html) meme. It's not like I have other things to be writing, or anything.

Some days, Joe's wolf is uncomfortably close, prowling under skin, sliding through bone. He watches Billy with feral eyes, so hungry, and Billy isn't sure if Joe wants to fuck him or eat him.

Billy wonders if it makes any difference at all, in the end. Both would rip him open and leave him gutted.

He thinks of the way that Joe touches him, like he _owns_ Billy, scattering fingerprints across his body. There's nothing casual about it.

Joe doesn't want to go home, but there is no fucking way that Billy is leaving him with strangers, not this close to the Moon. So Billy watches and waits; Joe drinks and smokes, trying to quell the itch that Billy _knows_ is creeping along Joe's nerves.

When Joe's wolf-metabolism finally concedes defeat under the flood of whiskey, Billy takes Joe home, stumbling and staggering through the darkened streets. In their apartment, he lets Joe slide limply onto the bare mattress. "F'k you," Joe mumbles.

Billy just covers Joe with a ratty blanket and retreats to the couch. The quiet leaves Billy alone with his thoughts, circling endlessly like a wolf chasing his own tail. 

He doesn't sleep.

-fin-


End file.
